High Life
by Moonkitten69
Summary: This is a story about some good times and some great times. Involving dance clubs, bars, hot women, and plenty of guys.
1. Boys!

High Life  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this fan fic. But we do own the sprite remix, the Pepsi, and the pixie sticks. We also own ourselves.  
  
Chapter 1: Boys  
  
The two girls sat in one of their rooms drinking and eating. while listening to the some sort of Eminem song. When the song began Jessica grabbed the remote and cranked it as loud as it would go. No ones there except the two girls were at the house of corse they just being bored out of their minds and sitting there for no apparent reason. After the song was done the doorbell rang. Jess ran down to go answer the door. She got to the door and opened it. "Hello?" she asked unaware of who it was. "Nycki get down here!" she yelled up the stairs to her friend. Nycki appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at her friend. "Who?" she asked the blonde haired girl. "Oh its just Yuske, Hiei, Yoko, and 6i." Jess said.  
A/N: Oh sorry the whole 6i thing is just something that we would only know so sorry. : P Nycki stood there for about a whole two seconds then ran down the stairs to the door. "What brings you guys here?" asked Jess. Yuske looked at her then he said " Oh nothing Hiei just tried to kill Megan." ."Okay that's sad. Why did you stop him?" Jess asked putting her right hand on her right hip. Yuske just shrugged his shoulders. "What the hell! Why are you asking him that" asked Yoko getting slightly pissed. "Well lets see no one likes her and well hey if you guys wont kill her I will!" Jess yelled back. Nycki just stood there and looked at Yuske as she could smack him real hard for what he hadn't done. "You boys are so messed up!" yelled Jess. "Us?!?! Look at you your getting mad about this." Said Yoko. Jess glared at him then she went up stairs. "What the hell is her problem?" asked Yuske. "I don't know PMS" replied Yoko. The next thing that happened well that Yoko saw any way was a shoe that hit him in the face. "Ha ha ha ha." Said Yoko sarcastically as he ran up the stairs after her. He chased her and then when he caught her he grabbed her around the waist and threw her on her bed.  
Nycki, Hiei, Yuske, and 6i were all sitting down stairs on the furniture in the living room and talking. "Wonder what Yoko was thinking chasing her. Man shes a total bitch." Said Yuske. Everyone looked over at him and then Hiei spoke. "He was only thinking one thing." And shortly after that they all herd something most of them would rather of not herd. It was a thump thump thump sound. "OMG!! That's not right." Said Yuske as he got up and left the house.  
Yuske got outside and started to walk as far away from the house as he could when he herd someone calling his name. He turned around to see Zoie. "Hey Zoie." He said as he walked over to her. "Hi ya. Hows it going?" she asked walking up to him and putting her hands on her hips. "Oh nothing I just think Yoko found someone to fuck." He said sighing. "Oh who would that be?" Z asked as she looked at him ever so curiously. "Jessica." He answered.  
Hiei got up and went over to the front door. "I'm leaving see you later Nycki. 6i you can stay here and listen to that." Hiei said nodding his toward the ceiling. 6i just nodded and then Hiei left. After 6i was sure that Hiei was gone he scooted closer to Nycki. Nycki smiled a little and then blushed. 6i asked, "so are you going out with anyone?" "No" Nycki said scooting towards 6i herself. "Are you going out with anyone?" Nycki asked. "No," 6i said. He then sat right next to Nycki practically on top of her. They looked at each other for like 2 min then 6i said, "will you go out with me?" Nycki looked at him looked down then looked back up and said, "Yes I will." 6i leaned over and kissed her then for about 2 min. Nycki looked at him surprised. Before 6i could back away from Nycki after kissing her Nycki put her hand behind his head and brought him close to her again and started to make out with him. Now lets get back to Jess and Yoko to see what their up too;)  
She rested her head on his chest and then she sighed. "What's wrong?" Yoko asked as he hugged her. " That's the best sex I've ever had!" she replied.  
A/N: What the hell!!!!! Why did I fuck Yoko? And Why did I say that?!? Nycki: You don't like that? Jess: No I do its just uh there might be oh nothings wrong.  
Jess sat up and grabbed the blanket. "Why did we even start to do this?" Yoko asked. Jess shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not to sure. But why would you think I have PMS?" she asked covering herself up with it. "Just something to say" he said sitting up and kissing her. Okay to make things short on all of us they again started to fuck.  
Jess: *runs and hides*  
Nycki: Ha you got fucked!  
Jess: Ha you didn't (yet)!  
Nycki: So?  
Jess: well you want 6i in the pants!  
Nycki: I know  
Jess: Okay so that was the end of the first chapter R&R please and don't flame us cuz if you do we will send out more lemons despite what you say! : P  
Nycki: Yeah. So HA! 


	2. Drunk ass monkeys

High Life  
This is chapter 2 and well you might not kill me yet but this is the second chapter and Ms pilot ya know what will happen so don't kill me.  
Chapter 2: Drunk ass monkeys  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from YYH or do I own Mspilot he's only my friend who is in this fan fic.  
Nycki and 6I were sitting on the couch kissing when someone walked in the front door. It was Ms pilot. He came and sat down right In between Nycki and 6I. They both scooted away form him. "So Nycki what are you up to?" asked Ms pilot. "Nothing." She said scooting farther away. "That's good where's Jess?" he asked looking around. "Upstairs.with Yoko." She said as she tried to hide from his glare. "Oh." He replied as he got up. "Hey Nycki come with me will ya?" he asked. "No." she said. "Hey Theodore just go find your damn girl friend." Said 6I getting a little pissed. Theodore looked at 6I kind of evilly. "Shes not my girl friend." He said. "Oh you're a bad liar we all know you like her that way even she knows it." Said Nycki.  
Hiei was outside walking and he was just getting to the gas station when he saw Miho. "Miho." he said hesitating a little. "Hey Hiei what's wrong?" she asked walking over to him. "Nothing is wrong. I just had to get out of that evil house of yours. Is Serenity working tonight with you and the other three?" he asked hoping the answer was yes so he could drag Yoko down there so he could talk to Serenity. "Yeah." Said Miho knowing why he asked.  
Zoie looked at Yuske and started to smile. "Hey I thought she would have been with him." She said referring to Theodore. "Yeah well we all thought that and it was Yoko and his stupid drunkness." Said Yuske looking over his shoulder and pointing in the direction that he had just came from. "Are you sure she did it?" Zoie asked knowing her friend a lot better than anyone did. "You think I was going to go up there?" he asked thinking a little.  
Ms pilot had grabbed Nycki around the waist and carried her up to a room. He stood there to talk to her about Jess when she walked in the room. "Nycki I -" the two of them cut her off and so she stormed out of the room and the house. "I'm going to go talk to her." He said as he went out after her. "Yoko is drunk again." said Nycki as she looked at the open door. She went down the stairs and only to find 6I still sitting in the same spot that he was when she had been dragged up the stairs. "You don't even bother to talk to me." She said as she also stormed out of the house.  
"Jess its not what it looks like. I just wanted to talk to her about you." He said coming out of the house and standing behind her. "So you think trying to find things out from my friends is a better idea?" she asked. "And you think sleeping with Yoko is any better?" he asked back. "I didn't sleep with him." She said angrily. "Then what were you doing up in your room with him?" asked Theo looking at her. "Sitting there like an idiot. You know like I always do!" she shouted. "Your not an idiot. Trust me." He said. "Trust you why should I?" she asked.  
A/N: Hey this is not a real fight so don't think I hate you.okay.  
She then got up and left. "Jess wait." He called after her.  
Nycki ran out into the middle of the street and that's when 6I caught up with her. "Nycki just wait a second." He said. They talked and then they kissed.  
Jess was just about to leave the house when Theodore caught up with her and then they herd the noises again. "I told you I didn't do anything with him." She said leaving the house.  
Okay that's it for this chapter but the next one is going to be a lot stranger. So R&R please. 


	3. Club, Work,and Party

High Life  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH charters or do I own Yuna and Tidus. In other words I don't own anything except maybe a lot of glitter (lol) anyway on with chapter 3  
Chapter 3: Club, Work, and Party  
6I ran through the house in his shorts. "Must find my shirt." He said running into different rooms. Theodore stepped out of his room wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Hey 6I stop freaking out were just going to watch the girls." Said Yusuke's voice from over the couch. "You can be so calm. You don't have one of the eight girls from the hells core as a girlfriend." Said 6I as he grabbed the shirt he had just found. Theodore walked over to the hall closet and grabbed his shoes then walked over to the chair and sat down. "Wrong. I'm dating one of the eight hell angels. As a matter of fact we all are." Said Yoko. "Yeah damn good looking hell angels." Said a guy who has black hair and was wearing a dark blue t- shirt and blue jeans. "Akawa so nice of you to say things but one of us isn't dating one of them." Said another guy walking out of his room. "Who would that be? Hiei!" said Yusuke jokeing around. "No me." Said Theodore tieing his shoes. "What? You and Jess were---oh this is about what happened then." Said Yoko.  
Flashback  
Jess ran outside sort of hurt but more angry than anything. "Hey what time is it?" asked Nycki walking over to Jess. "One hour. I'm going for a ride I'll be back." Jess said getting into the car that she, Kel, and Zoie owned. "Okay." Said Nycki. "I'll be back." She said. Kel, Miho, Zoie, and Serenity came walking up after Jess had pulled out of the driveway. "Where's Jessie going?" Asked Kel. "Some where." Said Nycki. "The boys still here?" asked Miho. "Yup." Replied Nycki. Serenity went to go inside when Nycki called out to her. "Serenity wait. Yoko is drunk." Serenity stopped and looked at the others. "Again." Said Serenity walking into the house.  
She got into the house and went up the stairs and went into Jess's room. "Yoko Kurama! Your such an idiot." Serenity yelled. Yoko looked at her. "Serenity I'm sorry." He said. "I know you are that's why you continue to get drunk and try to fuck my friends." She said as she watched him leave the room. "I'm seriously sorry." He said as he walked out the door. Theodore had left shortly after Yoko.  
End of Flashback  
"Sort of." He said. "Man you have to talk to her tonight." Said Yoko. "Hey your talking to Serenity and not drinking tonight and if you do all of the girls will kick our asses." Said Yusuke. "True." Said all of the guys present.  
At Hell's Core  
A/N: the club's name is Hell's core  
"Can you play Numb by Likin Park?" asked Donald. "sure" said Kel as she started to blush.  
Here are the outfits the girls are wearing  
Jess: Tight black halter top, a short tight black skirt and black stiletto heels  
Nycki: Tight black leather skirt and a tight red spaghetti strap tank top with red heels  
Serenity: Short shorts, tight white tube top and white heels  
Miho: Tight blue tube top, dark blue jeans and white tennies  
Zoie: Black tight pants, black strapless tube top and black tennis  
Ashlei: Bright red wide strap v-neck tank top a black skirt just above the knees and black heels  
Kel: Camo top with one sleeve and is bra sized meaning it ends where the bra ends, low rise, flare camo pants and black stiletto heels  
Soon all the girls were on break but they had something to do. "Hey Donald play it when we are ready!" called Serenity from the stage.  
All eight girls (A/N: Yuna included) stood on stage with their backs turned to the people.  
Ha! It's a cliffy so deal with it. 


	4. After the dance comes heartbreak

Chapter 4  
High Life  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so you can't yell at me ha ha.  
I am now writing the story and its cuz Nycki has basically ditched me on writing this but oh well I have plenty of idea's where that came from.  
Chapter 4: After the dance comes heartbreak  
The girls had just got done dancing to the song Stand up by Ludicris and at the end the girls wearing pants did aerials ((cartwheels with no hands)) and Jess was going to end in the splits but she was in a skirt so she didn't. So here is what happened after the dance. "Nice job girls!" said their cheerful boss. "Thanks." Said all of them at the same time. Just then a guy walked up to Jess. "Hey can I talk to you?" he asked. She nodded and then followed him back out to the actual club part and all the loud music. "Hey you were awesome." He said as he looked down at her. "Thank you." She replied being nice. The next thing that happened was he kissed her just as Theodore walked up. He saw that and walked off. Jess shoved off the guy and then slapped him. "Tyler get the hell out of here and you know that I have someone else that I like." She said walking away from the jerk.  
"Hey what's wrong Theodore?" asked Zoie. "Nothing." He lied. "Hey theres a lie and well.." Said Miho trailing off as she watched him walk away and go toward the door. "I'm going to go find out what's wrong with him." Said Miho following him.  
~*~ Out side ~*~  
"Hey lover boy!" yelled Miho running up and hitting him on the shoulder. "What?" he asked turning around to face his "girlfriend's" best friend. "What the hell? You normally stay until you get a chance to talk to her." Said Miho trying to figure out what his problem was. "Well what would she need me for when she's got Tyler?" he asked back. "Oh did he kiss her again?" asked Miho. "Huh?" he asked. "Listen there is only one person that that girl loves and it ain't him." Said Miho as she walked away. 'What the hell??' he thought as he started to walk home.  
At the boys house  
(A/N: no 6I isn't Kuwabara)  
The rest of the guys got home and right away Yoko looked at Theodore. "Hey you did know Jessie was looking for you after Miho got back in the club. Don't you?" he asked. "I left." Theodore replied. "You left cuz of Tyler didn't you?" asked a girl stepping forward. "Jess." He said looking at her. "Yeah. Miho told me and then these guys dragged me over here." She said pointing to Yusuke, Yoko, Hiei, 6I, Tidus, Akawa, and Donald. "I had nothing to do with it." Said Hiei walking away. "Hey I'm going to let you two talk." Said 6I as he walked into his room. Okay if I hadn't made it clear the girls share a house and so do the guys only if you have ever seen a collage that what the guys house is like so they have a huge house. "Well see ya." Said Yoko walking out of the house. "He's not drunk." Said Theodore. "Yeah and him and Serenity are now not getting mad at each other and officially dating." Said Jess. "Well its nice to know one of the guys has luck with the girl he likes." Said Yusuke not referring to himself and then walking off toward the kitchen. Jess just looked at Theodore. "I have to go." She said turning around. She was about to leave when he said "Jess I like you a lot and well I'm sorry for." she looked at him. "I have to go and you don't have to be sorry about anything." She said as she walked out the door.  
At the girls house  
Yuna walked into Jess's room. "Hey I thought you could use something to eat." Said Yuna setting down a cup of coffee on her table. "Thanks." Said Jess. "What happened?" asked Yuna who could tell that Jess was not in the greatest mood. "Nothing. He said he liked me a lot and I just can't say anything to him. I try to but every time I go to say something Yoko is either drunk or Tyler is trying to go out with me." She said. "You like the boy enough and Yoko isn't going to get drunk after tonight." Said Serenity walking to her room that happens to be all the way on the other side of the house. "Oh well then I'm going to leave." Said Yuna. "Me too." Said Jess. "Ha ha." Said Serenity sarcastically. "Jess he's not going to do anything to you and you know you want him in the pants!" yelled Nycki walking into the room. Jess threw the pillow at her. "I do not." Jess yelled back. "Do too." Said Nycki. "Well we all know you were close to getting 6I in the pants." Said Yuna. Soon everyone was laughing. The doorbell rang. "Yoko." Said the three girls in Jessie's room all at the same time. So they all jumped up and left.  
"Hey Miho come with us. Yoko is here." Said Jess. Miho instantly jumped up and went out of the door. There they saw Zoie and Ashlei. "Where are we going?" asked Zoie. "Some where else. Yoko and Serenity have the house tonight." Said Yuna. "Sad." Said Nycki. "I know where we can go." Said Miho. "Where?" asked all of the girls. "The boys house considering their the only people awake right now. Its two in the morning." Answered Miho. So all the girls went to the house.  
So now that the chapter is done and I wonder what I'm thinking for chappy five. No thinking ..can't think..Ms pilot help. I have no brain. 


	5. Seven girls in one house with seven guys

High Life  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and well maybe I do have a brain. Well any way on with the fifth chapter.  
Chapter 5: Seven girls in one house with seven boys  
Jess got out of the car and followed the others to the house. Yuna rang the doorbell and when Hiei answered the door he was just being his normal self and was going to close the door in their faces. "Hiei don't close the door." Said Yuna. "Why not?" he asked looking over at Miho. "We need some place to stay or else we'll be stuck in a house with a sober Yoko and then well Serenity." Said Kel rolling her eyes. "Come on in." replied Yusuke as he walked past the door. So they all went in the house. Jess got in and just looked at the ground. "Well look who came back." Said 6I teasing Jess. "Hey leave her alone. She didn't come back here for that." Said Yuna. "So why is she here then?" 6I asked. "I came to sleep. Unless you would rather be in that house when Yoko and Serenity are not going to be sleeping at all." Replied Jess finally looking up from the ground. "Is he drunk?" asked Yusuke. All the girls shook their heads. "Bad mental image very bad mental image." Said 6i. "Well don't think about it then." Said Jess turning around and facing the door. Theodore walked into the living room and he looked around his house. "Why is everyone here?" he asked. Jess looked at him. "Oh Serenity and Yoko want to fuck so we all left the house." Said Zoie. "Okay so.. Where are you all sleeping?" asked 6i. "We were hoping you would know." Said Zoie. "I got it. Jess and Theodore can share a room, and the rest of you can all go into the other rooms." Said Yusuke apparently thinking it was funny. Yuna looked at Jess and then she also thought it was funny. Jess just looked at Yuna and then she too started to laugh and it was all due to the conversation that the girls had before they left. "Oh by the way 6I don't you want Nycki to sleep in by you?" asked Zoie. He looked at her and then as the girls started to laugh again he and Theodore slipped into the kitchen grabbed a big container of water. The two boys came back out with the water then covered the girls in water. "Oh okay I see how it is." Said Jess as her and Yuna got ready for a big huge water fight. "See how what is?" asked Theodore smiling. Jess ran up to him and pulled out the hair tie that kept her hair up in the pony tail and rung her hair out. "WAR!" yelled Zoie and Nycki at the same time. Soon the whole house was a war zone of water and Yusuke and 6I constantly hitting each other. Soon it was ten in the morning and everyone had just got to sleep on the living room floor.  
Jess awoke resting on Theodore's chest and it was now one and everyone else was still a sleep and soaked. Jess got up and started toward the door. "Jess your not running away with out telling him." Said Yuna whispering. "But. you're up.. We have to get home and get ready for tonight." Replied Jess in a whisper. "Well first you all should eat." Said Tidus. "Is everyone up?" asked Yuna. "Yeah I think so." Said Theodore. "Eat something." Demanded Nycki. Her demand was directed toward Jess who pretty much never eats. "Yeah yeah." Jess said waving a hand in the air as if she were annoyed. Theodore got up and Jess walked into the kitchen. "I'm cold." She mumbled. "Your also wet." Said Theodore. Jess turned around and looked at him. "Morning." She said. "Hey nice fight last night." He said. "Yeah thanks." She said. "Yuna said you had to tell me something." Said Theodore as he looked at her. "Yeah about that last night after the club.I'm sorry about Tyler. He's so stupid." She said looking up at him. Out side the kitchen door everyone was listening. "I would tell you if I could tell just you." She said looking at the door. "Shit! She knows we're out here." Came Yusuke's voice from behind the door. Jess had started to laugh. "I think that's a first time you've smiled in a long time." Said Theodore. "So. Hey if you guys want to know what is being said why not just ask us later?" asked Jess as she walked over to the door and opened the door. Yusuke fell in. "Heh heh." He said you know in typical nervous anime type way. "Nice to see all of you but I was trying to say something to him." Said Jess looking at all of her friends. "Sorry," said Yusuke. Everyone went over by the couch to sit down but they realized it was still wet but Yuna sat down anyway. "I'll go find some towels," Nycki said. "I'll help!" 6I yelled and ran up the stairs to go "help" Nycki. "Hey Theodore! Can I change into some of your clothes?" Jess asked. Theodore replied, "ya I'll show you where I put them." As they went up stairs Nycki and 6I came down the stairs. "Yuna, Zoie, Miho, and Kel can you help me and 6I clean up the water?" Nycki asked being all hyper. "Ya," they all said very tiredly. It took them about 3 hrs to get everything dry and clean. When everyone was all done and dressed in dry clothes they all fell asleep for about 1hr.  
The girls left the house after they had awoke and on the way into their house Jess yelled out "Hey look I'm a guy!" as the pants she borrowed started to fall off of her. Yuna laughed but then decided to stop laughing cuz her pants and shirt were also too big for her. "Can we just get changed into our clothes and go to work?" asked Kel. "But we have the night off." Said Jess remembering that it was one of the nights the girls finally got off. "True but who says we can't go and hang out?" asked Yuna. Everyone agreed to go get changed and leave their house. When they got inside the house Serenity was already dressed and ready to go. "Hey what took so long?" she asked as she looked at her friends in guys clothes. "Don't ask." Said Nycki. "It's a looooonnnngggggg story." Said Kel. "Oh alright." Said Serenity "Hey you guys ought to go get changed so we can go." Serenity added. So all the girls ran up to their rooms and quickly got changed. You see Yoko had left about four hours ago. As they all got back down stairs Miho asked Serenity. "So what were you two up to?" Serenity just glared at her. "Hey I just asked cuz we all got into an oh-so-lovely water fight." Said Miho. "So that would explain Jess and Yuna running around in their boyfriends clothes." Said Serenity rolling her eyes. "Hey he is NOT my boyfriend!" yelled Jess. "Yeah sure he isn't." said Nycki. "Well the others were wearing guy clothes too.'' Said Jess. "Yup." Said Yuna. The girls all burst out laughing as they walked out the door to the cars.  
At Hells Core The girls got inside and went to their favorite spot to sit. As they were sitting there they got flooded with so much attention from all of their admirers. After the last one left Jess yelled out, "If I wanted this much attention I'd go tell Tyler to fuck me." Yuna looked at her and laughed. "Oh look here comes our waitress." Said Nycki rolling her eyes. "Its Nin." Added Miho. "Great." Said Kel. Nin came up and asked, "Can I take your order?" "Um ya you can get us some mozzarella sticks, and a large pizza with cheese, pepperoni, and sausage. And to drink we want a Dr. pepper, 7 screw drivers, and 7 baccardies." Nycki said. "Oh come on you know baccardie is one of my favorites." Said Jess sort of complaining. "Ok ok you can have one, but JUST one! Cuz other wise were walkin home k." Nycki said looking at Jess with a concerned look. "Why did you order extra drinks?" Nin asked. "Because we're here!" Hiei said. Nin jumped when she heard his voice. Hiei just looked at her with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Hey Hiei your seat is by your GIRLFRIEND." Said Serenity looking at Nin. Hiei walked over to Miho and sat down by her. The other guys walked over to their 'girlfriends' and sat down. Nin gave Miho an evil glare then walked away pissed. "Hey Miho what's wrong?" asked Hiei after Nin was far enough away. "Nothing." Said Miho. Yuna looked over her shoulder and saw Tyler walking in the club door. "Oh no." she mumbled. Tidus looked at her then to the door. When Nin came back she set the drinks down and then told them that their food would be done in five minutes. Jess and Yuna had just started drinking their baccardies when Tyler walks up. "Hey Jess can I talk to you?" he asked looking over at Theodore evilly. "Yeah just let me finish drinking my drink." She said back to him looking down at the table. Yuna caught her eye and saw the frustration in her expression. So after Jess and Yuna had both finished their drinks Tidus got up. "I thought she said five minutes its been twenty fricking minutes." Said Yoko. "I'll be back." Said Jess getting up. She walked off and found Tyler and that was the last anyone saw of her for a while.  
Yuna, Nycki, Miho, Zoie, and Serenity walked in the door about and hour later to find Jess sitting on the couch. "Jessie." Said Yuna as she walked over to her friend and sat next to her. Nycki and the others surrounded Jess as she started to cry for what looked like another time. "What happened?" asked Miho. "How did you get home?" asked Jess. "Yoko drove your car." Said Serenity. "That's not the point what happened tonight with Tyler." Asked Miho. "He well was himself you know." Jess started to tell the girls she has known for so long about what happened. "So?" asked Zoie. Jess continued with the events of earlier that night.  
Jess: HA! You don't know what happens.  
Nycki: They may not but we all do.  
Yuna, Z, Serenity, and Miho: Yup.  
Jess: Well anyway that's the end of this chapter and we will get the next chapter up soon as we start it.  
Nycki: Ya and we FINISH it. 


End file.
